Today, many companies and individuals rely on effective operation of software applications in conducting their daily activities. The software applications include internet browsing applications, financial software applications, sales applications, and/or many other types of applications. Software is typically used by individuals to perform a variety of tasks. Such tasks can include compilation and/or presentation of various information, data, etc., execution of functionalities of software applications, performing various transactions, etc.
Typically, users of software applications provide instructions to the software applications via user interfaces. The instructions can be in the form of a text typed using a computing device's keyboard, a mouse click, etc. Some software applications may require the users to know the specific formats and/or inner-workings of the software applications in order to obtain a result that is desired by the user. This can involve substantial training of users to familiarize them with proper ways of providing instructions to software applications, such as by using a particular language, writing queries in a specific format, etc. Such training can consume significant amount of time, money, and/or other resources, leading to reduced productivity, reduced effectiveness and/or efficiency of software applications, etc. Thus, there is a need for a way to provide instructions to software applications using a natural language of the user.